Un ticket pour l'enfer
by Shauny and Mr Jack
Summary: Et si Nathan Drake, alors âgé de 19 ans, s'était fait une place à bord de l'Endurance afin de trouver des indices sur le passé de son ancêtre ? (prend place pendant le nouveau jeu de 2013)


Heya les gens ! :D  
Voilà, encore une idée qui m'est venue alors que je jouais au nouveau Tomb Raider (qui est vraiment méga cool xD). Pourquoi ne pas balancer Nathan Drake dans le joyeux bordel auquel Lara va devoir faire face ?  
Bref, j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et ainsi de suite :)

Bisouilles,  
Shauny.

...

- Oh allez Sully, s'exclama la voix légèrement éraillée du jeune homme alors qu'il s'accoudait à la rambarde pour regarder l'océan s'étendre devant lui à perte de vue. C'est pas si mal quand même ! J'ai enfin réussi à me dégotter un job convenable et toi tu râles !

- Oui mais j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui a pu te passer par la tête pour prendre part à cette expédition avec cette pimbêche médiatique de Whitman ! Répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix sèche tout en soupirant de dépit. Ce connard n'hésitera pas à balancer tout le petit monde qui l'entoure pour que les projecteurs soient braqués sur lui, tu le sais ça au moins Nate ?

Le dénommé Nate haussa les sourcils tout en secouant la tête, amusé par l'humeur maussade de son ami et mentor.

- Je ne suis que l'assistant du cuisinier Sully, expliqua le jeune homme en se retournant pour observer l'équipage qui s'affairait sur le pont supérieur. En gros je ne vais faire aucune recherche.

Un rire gras lui répondit, ce qui l'agaça légèrement.

- Toi ? Réussit à articuler entre deux hoquets de rire. T'es même pas capable de faire cuire des pâtes convenablement sans les carboniser ! Et tu es l'assistant du cuisinier ?!

- Je t'emmerde Sully, grogna Nathan en se renfrognant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre place de libre, alors je me suis présenté pour le job.

- Tu pouvais pas te faire passer pour un journaliste ou une groupie de Whitman ? Il t'aurait sûrement accepté dans l'équipe pour pouvoir se pavaner devant un admirateur.

- Très peu pour moi, merci, répondit le jeune homme avec une grimace de dégoût. Je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques minutes mais il me sort déjà par les yeux. Je ne peux pas faire mes propres recherches puisque je ne suis pas chercheur.

- C'est pas ça que tu voulais faire pourtant ? Questionna le plus vieux tandis qu'un bruit de rue animée résonnait dans le téléphone.

- Si, mais je n'aurais jamais pu prendre part au voyage si je m'étais présenté pour un job de chercheur alors que je n'ai fais aucune étude sur le sujet, non ?

Sully grommela une réponse presque inintelligible que Nathan ne comprit que partiellement alors que quelques éclats de voix résonnaient depuis le pont supérieur un peu au dessus de lui.

- Ecoutes, reprit le jeune homme en attrapant la bague qui pendait à son cou pour la regarder. Plusieurs écrits laissent à penser que Francis Drake est allé faire un tour au Yamatai… même si rien ne dit qu'il y a réellement été. Mais cette expédition était ma seule chance de pouvoir le vérifier par moi-même.

Tout en reportant son regard sur la mer, il attrapa le carnet qu'il gardait dans sa poche arrière pour le feuilleter rapidement.

- De toute façon je pourrais toujours leur fausser compagnie une fois arrivés sur l'île pour mener mes propres recherches, dit-il d'une voix distraite, les yeux absorbés dans la contemplation des lignes qu'il avait lues des centaines de fois déjà.

- Ouais, grogna Sully, pas convaincu par les paroles de son protégé. Mais essayes de pas t'attirer top d'ennuis pendant ton séjour gamin.

- Oh Sully, fit semblant de s'attendrir Nathan tandis qu'un sourire ironique fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que c'est de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans tes paroles ?

Il se retourna à nouveau pour aller s'asseoir sur une caisse posée le long d'un mur. Le soleil de fin d'après midi l'éblouit quelques instants, l'obligeant à mettre une main protectrice entre ses yeux et la lumière aveuglante. Puis, une fois habitué au changement de luminosité, il cala son téléphone sur son épaule, la tête appuyée contre pour le maintenir en place. Il sortit ensuite un crayon tellement usé qu'il ne faisait plus que quelques centimètres, et se mit à griffonner dans son carnet sans but précis.

- C'est trop mignon, continua-t-il de se moquer sans prêter attention aux vociférations véhémentes du plus vieux. Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ce soir avant d'aller dormir ?

- C'est ça, répliqua Sullivan la respiration légèrement plus rapide, signe qu'il marchait. Fous toi donc de ma gueule Nathan. En attendant, si tu m'appelles à la fin de cette expédition en pleurnichant parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé le royaume machin là –

- Yamatai, précisa rapidement le jeune homme tandis qu'un sourire ironique fleurissait à nouveau sur son visage.

- Oui voilà, continua l'autre sans s'arrêter. Si tu m'appelles en pleurant comme une gonzesse parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé le Yamatai, c'est moi qui vais me taper une bonne barre de rire.

- Et si je le trouve ce royaume machin ? Se moqua Nathan alors que son dessin prenait petit à petit la forme d'une caricature de son mentor en train de s'énerver, ce qui accentua encore son amusement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?

Un silence de quelques minutes prit place, signe que son interlocuteur réfléchissait à une réponse à donner.

- T'auras le droit de porter une arme à notre prochaine expédition, finit par répondre son mentor d'une voix grognon.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna le jeune homme en interrompant son dessin, l'air incrédule. Toi qui ne voulais pas que je porte une arme parce que c'est trop dangereux… tu serais prêt à me laisser en avoir une ?

Un sourire d'anticipation étira les lèvres de Nathan qui se leva, ayant besoin de bouger pour extérioriser sa joie.

- En même temps t'auras bientôt vingt ans gamin, dit la voix grave de Sully à l'autre bout du fil. Je serais pas toujours derrière toi pour te protéger.

Le ton soudainement grave du plus âgé calma Nathan qui se rassit doucement après avoir soigneusement rangé son carnet dans sa poche arrière.

- T'inquiètes donc pas Sullivan, se sentit-il obligé de répondre afin de rassurer l'homme qu'il considérait presque comme son père. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul comme un grand.

- Ouais, soupira l'autre, un sourire dans la voix à présent. Mais va falloir le trouver ce Yamatai pour me le prouver.

Il éclata joyeusement de rire au téléphone, poussant Nathan à éloigner le combiné de son oreille pour ne pas s'abîmer le tympan.

- Et avec Whitman c'est très mal parti ! Souffla Sullivan entre deux hoquets.

Nathan put entendre son mentor tousser puis essayer de reprendre sa respiration entre deux éclats de rire.

- En attendant, bonne chance gamin, l'encouragea-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Et je veux un rapport de vos recherches au moins une fois par semaine, c'est compris ?

- Oui chef, ironisa Nathan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau les yeux vers le pont supérieur et découvrit qu'il était présentement filmé de loin par une jolie asiatique qui lui fit un sourire complice. Il resta figé quelques secondes, abasourdi de s'être fait fliquer sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui adressa ensuite un signe de la main en se reprenant.

- Nathan Drake, l'entendit-il présenter à un public imaginaire – sûrement les gens qui regarderaient la vidéo plus tard –. Assistant du cuisinier présentement en train de sécher le boulot sur le pont inférieur.

Le brun s'était stoppé dans sa conversation lors de sa découverte et n'avait rien dit depuis, ayant peur que la jeune femme ait entendu sa discussion avec Sullivan. Mais il semblait que non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? Le pressa Sully au téléphone.

- Je dois te laisser mon vieux, répondit Nathan tandis qu'un sourire gêné prenait place sur son visage. Le devoir m'appelle.

Il raccrocha sans prêter attention aux questions de Sullivan et se tourna vers la jeune femme – Sam si sa mémoire était bonne – pour lui faire un sourire navré tout en se grattant la tête.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai perdu la notion du temps pendant la discussion.

Le sourire de la jeune asiatique s'élargit et elle ferma le clapet de sa caméra numérique pour la ranger dans la sacoche qui pendait à son côté.

- Jonah te cherche, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un vague signe de la main vers l'entrée menant aux cabines.

_Et merde._

- Depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'une grimace gênée prenait place sur son visage.

Sam fit non de la tête en s'accoudant au rebord. Nathan devait s'adosser à la rambarde lui aussi et lever la tête pour la regarder puisqu'elle le dominait d'un étage.

- Bon bah, je crois que je vais me grouiller d'y aller alors, répondit-il en rangeant le téléphone dans sa sacoche rapidement pour ensuite commencer à partir au pas de course vers les cuisines.

Mais à mi chemin, il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers la jeune femme.

- Et merci de m'avoir prévenu, remercia-t-il en lui faisant un signe de tête.

La réponse de Sam ainsi que son rire clair le suivirent tandis qu'il partait maintenant en courant vers ses obligations.


End file.
